


Zutto

by LaughingFreak



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Old work.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Zutto

**Author's Note:**

> Old work.

Nothing lasts in this world.  
  
As much as people like to believe so, it's all lies. Nothing lasts forever.  
  
I try to tell him this, but he never listens to me. He believes we'll last forever together. I tell him he's being stupid and he just smiles at me, kissing me oh so lovingly. In those moments he makes me believe him. Our love is forever.  
  
But then I remember that it is a lie when I think back. Our love is not forever.  
  
All the cheating.  
  
All the lies.  
  
All the times my heart breaks.  
  
All the hurt.  
  
This shows me the truth.  
  
Forever is not real.


End file.
